


Eight Weeks, Ten Weeks

by mardemaravilla



Series: This Little Life Inside Of You [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, Divorce, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery Character(s), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardemaravilla/pseuds/mardemaravilla
Summary: "When does Olalla get back from Spain?"Fernando sips at his ginger ale, "Next week." Juan says nothing until Fernando sighs, "What am I going to do?""Tell her," Juan suggests. "There's no real way to hide it. She'll be upset, but she loves you. Maybe you two can find a way to work it out."





	Eight Weeks, Ten Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTEXT:**  
>  The [prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2591660#t2591660) and initial story were written in 2012, so all of the characters featured are from that time period. Therefore, Fernando only has two kids with Olalla here (sorry Elsa).

Eva ends up taking charge of the whole matter since she's had experience at previous clubs with players getting pregnant. She informs the club of Fernando's situation as early as possible and she makes recommendations to them about what should be done.

"He can play until the end of the first trimester, but that's it. Anything after that would be risking both his and the baby's health."

Fernando listens as the coaches ask Dr. Carniero how training has to be adjusted to suit his body's needs and he rubs his hands gently over his still-flat stomach.

"What do we do when we get to that three month point? The press is going to want to know where he is and why he's not playing. How are you going to announce your pregnancy to them? We can schedule a conference to make sure that the news gets out the way you want it to, rather than leaked by a tabloid."

Fernando looks up at the club's public relations manager and he nods. The PR manager makes some notes on his tablet, "Okay, good. I'll work on the best way to address the media about it and I'll get in touch with you in a few weeks."

 

By the time the meeting is over, it's late in the evening. Fernando has a craving for something sour, like pickles or olives, so he phones Juan and asks if he'd like to go for dinner. Juan agrees and they go to the Asturian's favourite tapas bar in London.

"When does Olalla get back from Spain?"

Fernando sips at his ginger ale, "Next week." Juan says nothing until Fernando sighs, "What am I going to do?"

"Tell her," Juan suggests. "There's no real way to hide it. She'll be upset, but she loves you. Maybe you two can find a way to work it out."

Fernando fidgets with his drink before he speaks again.

"Do you think I should keep it?"

"The baby?"

Fernando nods and Juan shifts in his seat.

"Are you thinking of having an abortion?" Juan asks gently.

"No, I just…I wanted to know what you thought. Is this crazy? Am I crazy for wanting to keep it?"

Juan reaches out for Fernando's hand across the table and he squeezes reassuringly.

"I think that you're a good man. You're the best person I know. I don't think you would make any decision without giving it the right amount of thought."

Juan's reaction calms Fernando, reassures him that he's doing the right thing. His next question however, undoes the feeling of relief.

"Did he ask you to get an abortion?"

Fernando clenches his jaw and fights against the tears welling in his eyes. _Not in public_ , he thinks. _Anywhere, but not in public_.

"I'm sorry," Juan says quickly. "I know you told me not to ask. I just…I'm sorry."

Fernando stares down at his food and finds that he suddenly has no appetite.

-

Olalla doesn't take it as well as Juan persuaded Fernando she would. The kids are tucked into bed after dinner and Fernando tries to be as calm about it as he possibly can.

"Remember how I wasn't feeling so well?"

"Did they figure out what it is?" His wife asks, caressing his forehead tenderly.

Fernando moves her hand from his face and down to his belly.

"I'm…having a baby."

She stares at him for a moment before pulling her hands away.

"What?"

Fernando tries to explain, "I'm sorry. I know I did something wrong, but I—"

"You've been sleeping around behind my back? With a _man_?"

Fernando cringes. Olalla's pretty features contort and she all but leaps off of the couch in anger.

"Fernando, how could you do this? To me? To our children? And now you're...you're pregnant?"

"Oly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen—"

She laughs with disbelief, "Of course you didn't." Her laugh quickly fades into tears. "Would you have told me? If you had never gotten pregnant, would you have told me that you were cheating on me?"

Fernando hangs his head shamefully and shakes out a 'no'.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Once. It just happened once, I swear."

She paces the floor and shakes her head tearfully, "How could you, Fernando? How could you?"

He has nothing left to say, so he curls in on himself and cries into his hands. It's like that for a while, both of them sobbing out their hurt and disappointment, until Olalla breaks the silence.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

Olalla grits her teeth around a sob and covers her face, "Can you just…I need you to go away. I need time to think and I can't do that with you here."

It's the very least Fernando can do, so he puts some things in a bag and doesn't wake the children when he kisses them goodbye. He leaves the house and drives straight to his apartment building. He doesn't want to be alone, so in the elevator he bypasses his floor and presses the number '11' instead. Juan doesn't hesitate when Fernando knocks.

"Come in," he says.

Juan puts Fernando's bag in the guest room and lies next to him as he sobs into the pillow.

"What did she say?"

"That she needed to think, and that she couldn't have me there."

Juan wraps Fernando tightly in a hug and slowly soothes him to sleep.

_

Two weeks later, Olalla knocks on the door of Juan's apartment. Fernando has had a rough morning, unable to keep anything down but a light breakfast of granola, yoghurt and fruit. He looks exhausted and drained, but he's still happy to see his wife. Juan disappears into his room to give them privacy and Fernando sits across from Olalla at the dining table.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Not good," she replies. She looks tired and worn out. There are dark circles beneath her pretty eyes and Fernando just wants to hold her and make it all okay. She takes a large envelope out of her purse and puts it on the table between them.

"You can have joint custody, but it's probably better if the kids live with me. That's all. I don't want any money. I don't want anything. I just…"

Fernando stares at the envelope for a moment, "You want a divorce?"

She bites her lip, nodding. "You cheated on me, Fernando. You're having a baby for somebody else. How can I trust you anymore?"

Fernando clumsily gets to his feet. He barely makes it to the bathroom, but he leans over the toilet and retches until his throat burns. He sits on the floor of Juan's bathroom and he cries into the porcelain bowl until the midfielder comes in and strokes his hair away from his face.

"Fer, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He hauls Fernando away from the toilet and he flushes it before dampening a washcloth and wiping Fernando's face.

Fernando buries his face into Juan's shoulder and sobs. It takes some time, but Juan finally convinces him to come out of the bathroom and they find Olalla standing in the kitchen red-eyed and distraught.

"Please, just sign the papers. Let me go back to Spain with the kids and then you can have whatever life you want for yourself here. Just sign the papers."

Fernando turns back into Juan's shoulder and cries more.

"And you," Olalla rounds on the shorter man. "I trusted you. I trusted you and you slept with my husband."

Juan struggles between comforting Fernando and appeasing Olalla, "No. No, I didn't. We never…That's not…Fer, tell her, _por favor_."

Fernando clutches Juan tighter, but he raises his head enough to speak.

"It's not Juan."

" _¿Qué?_ If it's not him, then who?"

Fernando shakes his head, "Please, I can't…"

"You can't? You cheat on me and you can't even tell me with who?" She stares at him in disbelief, but Fernando doesn't meet her eyes. Olalla holds out a pen, "Sign the papers, Fernando. Please."

His tears splatter onto the crisp white paper and his hands shake, but Fernando signs them without further argument.

When Olalla leaves, Fernando sinks down onto the cold kitchen floor and wraps his arms around his belly. He looks up at Juan with sad, hopeless eyes and his friend kneels next to him, holding the striker close as he sobs.


End file.
